


and so it goes

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, rated teen bc they do be kissing but its general otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like a moth to flame, Yunho is warm and all Jongho can think to do is want him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	and so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome there isnt enough 2ho on this godforsaken site so i took it into my own hands!! this is my first time writing them oop-
> 
> dedicated to jami ofc

There’s something about Yunho that makes Jongho feel absolutely warm. 

Not just his smile, or the way he always seems to be laughing. It’s just Yunho, and the way he loves unequivocally and without regret. Jongho knows that the older man is everyone’s rock. While Hongjoong leads them with strength and empathy and Seonghwa takes care of them, something about Yunho makes the members know they can lean on him no matter what. 

It’s the way he opens his heart to everyone, Jongho supposes, and how he knows that he’ll always be there. 

But the nagging butterflies in his stomach flit and flutter and tell Jongho everyday that what he feels towards Yunho is different to how he feels towards the other six. Much, much different, and it drives him crazy. 

Every day in the practice room when he catches a glimpse of Yunho smiling in the mirror, or when he sees the elder carry himself with a confidence as he dances that’s unmatched by the others; to any unknowing eyes, it may seem Yunho would be awkward while dancing, his long limbs and height getting in the way of things. But he moves beautifully to Jongho, with precision and grace and his own style infused in their set choreography. When Yunho dances, he’s in his element, and it’s hard for Jongho to take his eyes off of him. 

Those moments when Yunho dances and smiles and Jongho can only bear witness make his heart all the more full. 

Some days it hurts more than others, though. To watch as Yunho wakes in the morning, wishing he could be waking up next to him. Or when they all pile into the living room for movie night and Jongho can only think about curling up close to Yunho, hand in hand and feeling safer than ever. 

Like a moth to flame, Yunho is warm and all Jongho can think to do is want him.

It’s late after promotions one night, and Jongho notices something off about Yunho the second they step off the stage. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes when it does show, and he seems occupied with whatever thoughts race in his head. 

The dorms are quiet when they enter, each one of them looking forward to sleeping before another busy schedule tomorrow. But Yunho seems to make his way to their practice room, and not where their bedrooms are. No one notices, except Jongho, who had found it hard to take his eyes off the other all night. 

Jongho watches Yunho walk in the opposite direction before placing a gentle hand on his roommate’s arm. “Mingi-hyung,” he begins softly, as the taller man looks at him with tired eyes, “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Just need to check on something.”

Mingi nods, and his hair falls slightly in his eyes. “Just come back quietly in case I’m asleep, okay?”

“Of course, hyung.” 

He pats the place his hand was just resting and watches as the rapper goes into their room. Jongho then turns to the direction of the practice room, with a feeling he can call nervousness or worry or anything in-between growing in his chest.

The practice room in their dorm building is a floor lower than their rooms, but it’s not far and Jongho is soon standing outside the closed door. The muffled beats of “Inception” and shoes squeaking can be heard, and it doesn’t take long for Jongho to piece together what was getting to Yunho. They had monitored their performance earlier at the music show, but he was focused on his own figure in the video and not necessarily anyone else’s. But it was clear to him that Yunho had noticed a mistake he made. 

Mistakes are rare when it comes to any of them, but especially Yunho. And he usually laughs them off, because, in the long run, it won’t matter that he messed up some footwork on some random day at some random music show. Stress has been getting to them all, though, and more than usual. 

Promotions are harder this time around, and their schedules are hardly giving them any time to relax. So it made sense that smaller things were getting to Yunho. In fact, the members are more irritable than usual some days, but Jongho can never fault any of them for it. 

It is difficult to imagine Yunho being genuinely upset at anything though. He can be scary when he’s angry. But Jongho doesn’t think he’s mad at himself for any mistake. Just exhausted and disappointed that hours of practice isn’t translating as well to the stage as he had hoped. 

Not wanting to bother him, Jongho takes a step away from the door. But the music stops and Yunho’s voice can be heard clearly, asking, “Hello?”. 

Jongho stops in his tracks and turns as the door opens. He takes in Yunho: he looks physically exhausted, a tiredness in his face and posture slightly limp; his hair is pushed slightly back like he just ran his hand through it and slight smudges of dark makeup surround his eyes. All in all, though, he just looks sad, even as he offers a small smile to the singer. 

“Jongie, hi.”

Jongho shuffles in place. “Yunho-hyung, I’m sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check if you were okay when I saw you weren’t going to bed...” 

Yunho shakes his head, and some peach hair falls. “You’re not bothering me at all.” He steps to the side. “Do you want to come in? I could use some company, if you’re feeling up to it.”

A wave of exhaustion passes through Jongho, but the desire to be with Yunho is too strong. Even despite his crush, he wants to be there for the other members. They’re his closest friends, and he wants them to know that they can rely on him too. “Yeah, of course, hyung.” 

As he walks through the doorway, his shoulder lightly brushes Yunho and he can feel the warmth radiating from him. The practice room is cooler than he thought it would be, and Jongho goes and sits on the floor, back against a mirror. 

He watches as Yunho closes the laptop that was playing the music a few moments ago. “What are you doing in here, hyung?” 

The elder one shakes his head, as if to knock loose any negative thoughts. His hand moves through his soft hair and something inside Jongho hurts at the sight. “Just practicing some choreo that I missed tonight.” 

“I didn’t notice anything wrong with your performance, though.” Jongho tries to offer some reassuring words, but Yunho doesn’t seem affected by them. Instead, he just slumps onto the ground next to Jongho, a sigh escaping him. 

“No, no, it was stupid. Just a small, irrelevant mistake, but if I don’t fix if, then what does that say about how I dance?”

Jongho nods, because he understands. If you just let one mistake slide, how long until you’re letting even the biggest of errors go? “Right... Once it starts, then where does it stop.” 

Yunho hums in agreement. Silence falls over them, but Jongho hardly minds. It’s comfortable, as anything with Yunho is. He lets himself lean against the taller man’s frame. Yunho shifts so Jongho can rest more easily. 

“You shouldn’t work yourself too hard, though, Yunho-hyung.” Their breathing is in sync, and Jongho’s small voice is the only thing that can really be heard in the otherwise quiet room. He feels as Yunho breathes heavily, then slips his arm behind the younger man. Jongho is closer than ever to Yunho, his arm holding him and fingers gently combing through his hair. The singer closes his eyes and smiles softly. 

“I don’t know how to turn it off sometimes, though,” Yunho says, voice faltering towards the end of the sentence. “It’s hard to not constantly nitpick.” 

A pang resounds inside Jongho again, and a realization comes over him. While he remains bright and carefree most of the time, Yunho hurts in a way he shouldn’t have to. He feels the vibrations of Yunho’s words through his chest, and he lets a hand rest over the elder’s stomach. “Well, I think you’re incredible.”

He doesn’t mean for the words to come out, and his heart beats with nervousness as he feels Yunho’s hand still in his hair. But a moment that feels like forever passes, and he can hear a low chuckle come from the older man. Jongho closes his eyes once again as Yunho’s gentle hand calms him. “You don’t need to say that, Jongie. Really, I’m alright.”

“I really do mean it, Yunho-hyung.” Jongho sits up slightly and looks up at the other man. Yunho’s hand now rests on his shoulder, and Jongho is glad he isn’t able to feel his heart going a million miles a minute. “Have you seen the way you dance? It’s like you were born to do it. I swear I’ve never seen anyone move the way you do. You’re the happiest when you’re dancing.” Jongho looks away from Yunho while continuing. “When you’re on stage, you’re home, and it’s incredible to see. Jeong Yunho-hyung, you’re beautiful when you dance. You’re beautiful all the time. I wish you could see what I do when I look at you, because you would never feel the need to be hard on yourself.”

It’s not some big declaration when Jongho says this. It’s a fact for him and he tells it to Yunho as he would anything he could read out of an encyclopedia. For Jongho, Yunho is warmth, beauty, and comfort, and he just wants him to know it. 

He’s never been the one to show his emotions, in any capacity. He shies away from any physical touches from the other members and would never be the first one to tell them what’s on his mind. It’s exhausting, though, to constantly be harboring all of that. And when it comes to Yunho, Jongho finds it practically debilitating to always be keeping how he really feels inside. 

Every moment they’re together is both pain and bliss to Jongho, who wants nothing more than to look Yunho in his eyes and tell him how much he really loves him. Sometimes it’s too much, and he can’t help but let everything out.

And so it goes: at two in the morning, under the low light in the practice room, with Yunho’s gaze softly resting on him. 

Jongho turns to look up at the older man, and he doesn’t know if it’s the lighting or the tiredness he feels, but he can swear that he sees tears in his eyes. 

“Yunho-hyung, I-.” He cuts himself off short and moves to stand up. “I’m really sorry.”

Yunho’s hand gently grabs Jongho’s forearm, and they meet eyes. Jongho sits back down and faces the other. “You really mean all that?” Yunho’s voice comes out quieter than usual, and Jongho can hardly hear it over the sound of his head rushing. 

“Of course, hyung.” He gulps and hopes to everything that Yunho isn’t picking up on how helpless he feels. “I wouldn’t lie about anything like that.”

He watches as the hints of a smile form on Yunho’s face. His eyes almost seem to shine again, and Jongho feels unlike anything he had in the past. “I could say the same about you too, y’know.” 

“What?”

“When you sing, Jongho-yah, it’s like unlike anything I’ve heard.” Yunho raises his hand to cup Jongho’s cheek, and the younger instinctively melts into it. “You have an unbelievable talent and anyone is lucky to hear your voice. It’s perfect and gorgeous, and so are you Jongie.”

Jongho can hardly process the words being said to him, but something inside tells him it’s everything he’s been wanting to hear for ages now. He rests his hand on Yunho’s, and it’s embarrassing how he can feel his own fingers trembling from nervousness. He takes in a shaky breath, and everything he wants to say and do is so unlike him. “There’s so much I need to tell you, hyung.” The words are barely there, and they even get caught in his throat. 

Yunho nods, and Jongho feels as though he understands everything. He lets out a small breath as the elder’s thumb traces circles on his cheek. “Jongho-yah?”

“Yeah, hyung?”

“Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Jongho must have said yes, but everything is fuzzy until he feels Yunho’s lips on his own. Then, life focuses, and all he can think about is Yunho; how his lips are softer than he ever imagined and how they taste of vanilla. With each gentle movement Yunho makes, his heart swells and he wants to stay in this moment forever. Yunho pulls him in as close as he can sitting on the practice room floor, with an arm holding his waist while his other hand runs through Jongho’s hair. 

With a quick movement, Jongho finds himself straddling Yunho’s lap and his hands buried deep in the peach-colored hair of the other man. Each moment that passes seems to drag further away from reality, but he kisses Yunho as if it's the only way for him to stay grounded. They kiss as if they’ve wanted to for years and that it’s the last thing they’ll ever do. So when Yunho pulls away, Jongho can’t help but want more. But he sits back and gazes at Yunho, and his smudged makeup, messy hair, and lips red from kissing. 

And as Yunho uses a thumb to brush over Jongho’s bottom lip, he can’t but feel warm. He loves how warm and safe Yunho makes him feel. He can’t wait to feel like this for all the time they have together to come.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be mutuals on tumblr its the only social media i use rip: @cupidable


End file.
